bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Helios
Helios is an idealistic Toa of Gravity and a member of the Gravity Trio who's on a cross-island journey in pursuit of heroism and good works. Biography Pre-BZPRPG Helios was originally a disk maker in Le-Koro, living close to a Lesterin athlete and a retired Skakdi mercenary. Though their friendship was unlikely, it was honest, and was made possibly even stronger when Helios was bestowed with the power of a Toa one day when he saved another Toa from an Ash Bear. Colx decided to use his experience as a mercenary and train Helios in the ways of war. When the training was completed, he and Melna went out into the world, her to find adventure, and him to fulfill his new duty, while Colx stayed behind in Le-Koro to make a living off of training. Arc 2 In the service of Matoro Helios first travelled to Ko-Koro, where he attempted to offer his services to Akiri Matoro. He was allowed to meet with Jaa, Matoro's scribe, and was asked to venture into the tunnels underneath one of the nearby glaciers in order to map out the tunnels properly, this because Ko-Koro was contemplating setting up mining operations there. The reason why half the area was uncharted turned out to be a fiercely territorial Kuma Nui, which Helios managed to drive off. After completing his job, he left for Ga-Koro. Unfriendly encounter Helios was first met by Vortixx swindler Krios when he arrived in Ga-Koro, and was nearly swindled of all of his possessions by the elusive Vortixx, before that could happen, however, Helios parted ways with him in order to go and offer his services to Akiri Hahli . Construction and Maintenance Much like his visit to Ko-Koro, Helios didn't actually meet the Akiri face to face, but he was quickly offered a few job opportunities by her secretary, Eutuchia. Helios gladly accepted the chance to run maintenance on the fabled Ga-Koro greenhouses, and was granted a small office to use in his new job. Duel in Naho Bay One day when Helios was out practicing with his disks he encountered the Fe-Toa Janitor Rannin and the Ga-Koronan messenger Lai Lai. After exchanging pleasantries, Helios and Rannin agreed to a sparring match, the considerably more experienced Fe-Toa eventually emerged victorious, but Helios still managed to put up a fight. Secrets and Schemes Helios then found himself approached by two separate Toa with lofty schemes. One was the Toa of Lightning Xerrand, who attempted to recruit Helios into his personal army poised to police the island. The other was the Toa of The Green Malak'et, who attempted to trick Helios into granting him entrance to the prestigious underwater greenhouses of Ga-Koro. With the help of Eutuchia, Helios uncovered Malak'et's scheme and went to arrest him. Fiery trial Helios later went to Ta-Koro, where he found himself in the presence of a Tehlin Marrihk, a Toa who was gathering volunteers for a treasure hunt. Helios was the very first to take him up on the offer. The first order of business for the team was to traverse the Charred Forest, where they were attacked by a giant Nui-Jaga. Helios helped fight the creature. Appearence and Tools Appearance Helios is a very tall and lithe Toa. Though he may not look it, he's actually rather strong, though he sacrifices speed as a result. He's athletic and clearly in good shape, and his unusual golden armor is quite eye-catching, highlighting his wiry athleticism. He is usually to be seen with a pretty unassuming black cloak, a round, vaguely cone-shaped straw hat, combat boots, and a backpack. This Ba-Toa's eyes have a faint, red glow to them, and as they peer through his mask, they will usually appear to contain a lot of barely contained kindness an bravery, with a dash of innocent naiveté. As mentioned earlier, Helios is colored differently from most Ba-Toa, with metallic gold armor and mask over black limbs and body, his eyes and heartlight are of a crimson color. Tools and Equipment A black warhammer that's been dubbed the "Gravity Hammer". Hauling this around is the main reason for his surprising strength. Technological Items Helios also carries a disk launcher that fires various disks of his own design. The launcher has a spring-loading magazine that can hold as many as six disks at a time. Among disks Helios uses are: Bamboo Disks - Can't go wrong with tried and true classic. Very common. "Aerodisks" - One of Helios' personal variants. These bamboo disks can reach noticeably longer than the regular variant, and is also noticeably "quieter", as if gliding softly through the air. Somewhat rare. "Whistlers" - Very noisy bamboo disks, intended as distractions. Somewhat uncommon. "Buzzers" - A rapid-fire variant, these Disks are designed to be fired in rapid succession, although they deal less damage individually, collectively they pack a solid wallop. Somewhat common. "Slicers" - Bamboo disks reinforced with metal spikes or similar. Intended to deal massive damage. Very rare. Abilities and Traits Abilities Helios is a very capable wielder of both his weapons and to a lesser extent his element, thanks to his training under a former mercenary. Although he's not very well versed in the more advanced uses of his element, mostly increasing/decreasing gravity's effect and throwing stuff around, he is, however, rather good at doing those things. He is pretty agile and surprisingly strong for a Toa of his stature. He also has admirable stamina. Helios is also a very capable disk maker, and utilizes several custom disks of his own design in his battle against evil. He's a pretty good shot, and can throw his disks manually in lieu of a disk launcher. As a result of this, he's also good with his hands, and has good hand-to-eye coordination. His Disk Maker profession has also given him good resource and economical management skills, as a side-effect of running his own private business. Fighting Style Helios often uses his elemental powers to enhance his physical fighting, e.g. throwing more "weight" behind his hammer blows, altering the flight path of his disks, or just straight-up elementally charged kicks and punches. Personality and Traits Helios is happy-go-lucky, always with a smile and a helping hand ready, despite this attitude, he also enjoys being alone, and likes spending time just thinking about stuff. Helios harbors a great deal of respect for both Colx and Melna. Although he used to have a crush on the very attractive Lesterin, it has since worn off and he now considers her a close friend. Helios is also a very hard worker, and a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to his craft. Only the best is good enough. He can also become pretty eccentric when it comes to the production and usage of Throwing Disks. Relationships Friends and Allies *Colx - Mentor and Close Friend *Melna - Close Friend and Former Crush Enemies Quotes TBA Trivia Geardirector based Helios largely on the "inherent mood" of his writing, which is a tendency to write characters that are happy-go-lucky, laid-back, self-aware and at least a little bit goofy. Helios was originally written in third person, but after experimenting with first person, Geardirector found it worked much better. Helios originally wore an actual Miru, but since the mask proved to be of little to no use for the character, Gear eventually retconned the mask to be a Miru-shaped Kakama. Category:Toa Category:Ba-Toa Category:Characters Category:Gravity Trio